SUMMARY This proposal is a request for support from the NIH for partial support of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) ?Cell Growth and Proliferation: Normal and Abnormal Cell Cycle Variations.? The conference will gather 150-200 graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, staff scientists, junior and senior faculty, lab leaders in industry and government for discussions of their most recent unpublished discoveries. The Conference will focus on mechanisms of normal cell proliferation control, the many cell cycle variations required for normal growth, and the variety of abnormal cell cycle perturbations in cancer and other proliferative diseases. The program format is an approximately equal mix of invited speakers with speakers selected from abstract submitted in the spring of 2019 with an emphasis on broad representation of speakers from multiple disciplines, career stages, demographic and geographic backgrounds. The Chair and Vice Chair are specifically committed to creating a diverse and inclusive conference that reflects the breadth of cell cycle control and fundamental cancer cell biology research and that showcases the contributions of both junior and senior members of the field. Topics of formal research sessions planned include an opening session focused on Cancer Cell Biology and additional sessions including 1) genome architecture and genome instability, 2) quantitative cell cycle dynamics, 3) chromosome segregation and cytokinesis, 4) intercellular heterogeneity, 5) phosphorylation and ubiquitination, 6) cancer and targeted therapies, 7) metabolism and signaling, 8) differentiation and cell cycle remodeling. In addition, there will be four poster sessions and ample unstructured time for informal networking. We will also use funding to partially support the affiliated Gordon Research Seminar, a 1.5 day event that immediately precedes the GRC organized by and for postdocs and students. This event will be held at Mount Snow Resort, West Dover, Vermont from July 7-12, 2019 and is the only major conference for the cell cycle regulation field in North America planned for 2019. It is relatively unique in its breadth because it brings together researchers focused on basic and translational biology from academic and industry settings.